


I Wanted...

by UnheardAmateurWriter



Series: The Axis Will Spin... [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chapters are intentionally short, Coma, Feli is an asshole, Human AU I'm pretty sure so human names, I hope this characterisation of his thoughts is alright, You can't tell me that he's not because he actually is, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnheardAmateurWriter/pseuds/UnheardAmateurWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino's in a coma and Feliciano reflects and rambles as he visits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted...

Oh Lovino, I know you won’t be able to hear me or my thoughts, but I’m okay with that. As long as you are alive and breathing, I can be glad. There was a girl in an American movie that Alfred showed me one time that had a girl who made a game out of having things to be glad about. I can’t remember the name of the girl or what the movie was called though…

 You wouldn’t want me to cry for you, would you? Good for you, I haven’t! Not yet anyway. I hope you wake up soon! It’s kind of lonely at home without you.

 Surprisingly enough, I hadn’t believed them when they said that you could possibly never wake up. I believed with every fibre of my being that you would wake up within the week. It’s been a month so I started panicking. What if you didn’t wake up? Would you ever wake up why weren’t you waking up?!

 Ludwig told me to calm down and said that panicking wasn’t going to make anything better. He’s been around, y’know since he’s my friend and all and he’s nice so I know that’s he’s trying to comfort me. Antonio was around. He told me that you would wake up when you were ready to, but he seemed really sad. I asked him if he was sad and worried because you weren’t awake yet and he told me not to worry about him. I don’t really understand that answer all that well, but he didn’t say anything after that so I guess he was depressed about seeing you like this. You guys were close, huh? Yeah, you guys have always been close. Wah! You guys might be closer with each other than I am with you!

 I was amazed by all the people that have come to see you. You didn’t seem to have many friends, so it was quite the shock! Please don’t get mad at me! Heh, like you actually could, but I bet you will later! I was just telling the truth (or at least my truth anyway).

 I hope you wake up soon. Worrying is bad for my health.

 Maybe you’ll wake up tomorrow. Yeah! I won’t worry because you’ll wake up!

 But…what if you don’t?

 No, I can’t keep thinking like that! I’ll come back tomorrow. I’ll come because I know that you’re going to wake up and I don’t want to miss that (I think). You’ll be laying here, groaning and moaning like normal. I’ll tell you that you shouldn’t act so negatively and then you’ll yell at me. Nothing will change. Not sure if that’s a good thing, though…

 You’ll be fine. You’re alright. I’ll see you tomorrow, _fratello_.

 …

 I know you’ll wake up. I _know_ you will.

 Don’t disappoint me, okay?


End file.
